


Marching Tech

by Kuma_Kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Skype Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kun/pseuds/Kuma_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is 2 years older than Marco, and currently back in his hometown from college. Jean was a marching tech for Marco’s high school band and they happened to get close during marching season. Marching season is over but they still hang out a lot and text/talk to each other. Lately however, Jean has started dropping hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching Tech

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading. This is a two part story and I am almost done with the second part and it will be up soon. This is actually for V, who is an amazing artist. She is also known on tumblr as frick-sticks-and-gay-chicks if you guys want to go check out some of her drawings. Also, a Marching tech is a hired mentor basically, that has experience in a professional marching group such as any drum corp international group or a college marching band. They are most often hired by high school bands for extra help out on the field. As always, any comments or suggestions are appreciated. Thank you.

 

The phone screen flashed for a few seconds, alerting the owner he had one new message.  Marco couldn’t tell if he was gradually turning pink or if the rising heat in him was unnoticeable. He calmly flipped his phone over so his screen was out of sight and adjusted his glasses before returning his attention to the empty page on his laptop.

            Marco was more than tempted to crush his coffee cup in frustration and storm out of Starbucks; unfortunately going home wasn’t something he was looking forward to so he held his bubbling anger. His laptop refused to connect to the internet, he was more than exhausted, and there was a mountain of homework still waiting to be finished. Marco didn’t dare question if things could get worse out of fear of jinxing himself.

            As he waited for the page to load, he wondered why he, a senior, had so much homework. Weren’t seniors supposed to have it easy? Apparently not if you were in IB.  Marco pressed his freezing fingers to his temple and quietly fumed.

            Five minutes passed. Then ten. And then fifteen. His coffee was cold by now and his irritation with technology heightened with each passing minute. Marco idly drummed his fingers on his key board as he mindlessly stared at the blank screen and the conversations of the other coffee shop customers washed over him. Every so often his actions came to a jerking halt and his hand twitched towards his phone.

            Marco finally allowed himself to check his phone after another five minutes of staring at an empty screen.  Despite his internal mantra, he felt the heat rising within him once again and he was conscious of his quickening pulse. 

From: Jean

            Just relaxing in the car. Yanno ;)

With the message there was a picture of the car’s dashboard attached. Marco’s heart was pounding and he breathed out slowly. The trick was to just play it cool, right?

 

To: Jean

            So jealous!

In all technicality, Marco wasn’t lying.

Jean’s reply was almost instant. Marco threw a glance at his still blank computer screen in a futile attempt to accomplish some work, _anything_ really, before engaging in a conversation that would surely take his focus away. The page didn’t seem like it was loading soon, and at this point it would honestly be easier to finish it at home rather waiting days for his computer to load. He closed the screen reluctantly and stashed his papers in his book bag haphazardly.

From: Jean

Come to me baby!

Marco momentarily put his phone down on the table in utter defeat. No one suspected anything wrong, but in actuality he was screaming in embarrassment internally. ‘I _cannot_ do this in public’ Marco thought and stumbled about to collect his belongings before making a beeline for his car in the parking lot. He shoved the bag and laptop in the passenger seat and fumbled around with the keys before actually turning the engine on. Marco bit his thumbnail and stared at Jean’s text, pondering what would be risky, yet still appropriate to say.

To: Jean

            Don’t tempt me :(

Right as Marco was about to pull out of the parking spot, his phone chirped.

From: Jean

            You know you wanna ;)

To: Jean

            Stop teasing me :P

Marco placed his phone into the cup holder and finally shifted into reverse to drive away. The distance between his house and Starbucks was thankfully short, but even then he itched to check his phone when it chirped brightly. In the duration of walking inside his house, telling his mother that he still had a lot of homework to finish, and walking to his room, his phone was shoved deeply into his pocket and remained undisturbed. It was only when he was in the confines of his room that he checked his messages.

From: Jean

            Haha just give in Marco, you know you wanna.

To: Jean

            Too bad I’m already home.

On the other side of the conversation, Jean smirked as he turned up his music in his brand spanking new white mustang. He was the only one in the tri state area that owned this new model, and needless to say he was proud. Jean could easily tell that Marco was beginning to get fidgety. Whether that was out of nerves or excitement, he wasn’t too sure, however what truly mattered was that he, Jean, was the one who could effortlessly rile him up.

 

To: Marco

            But……. You can come cuddle with me. Please?

From: Marco

            Ugh…. I don’t think I can get out though……

To: Marco

            We could have a cuddle sesh though<3 make out sesh? ;)

Marco physically had to clear his throat in order to stop feeling awkward. Hilariously enough, he was alone in his room, and therefore away from the prying eyes of others. In all 18 years of his life, not one person had approached him so bluntly and he was, in all honesty, at a loss for the ‘proper’ response he should give. It was true that he couldn’t leave the house now that he was home though, and he felt immensely regretful of his decision.

To:Jean

            Hahahaha, I would love to, except I really cant go out sorry :(

From: Jean

            Aww…… the makeout sesh could’ve turned into something else, buuuut…….

To: Jean

            Ah, I’m really sorry >.<

From: Jean

            :(

To: Jean

            ??

From: Jean

            I have a half chub after thinking about what making out with you would be like:(

Marco let out an awkward laugh. You know, the kind of awkward laugh you would do after accidentally running into your professor at a strip club.

To: Jean

            I guess you should go take care of it then?

From: Jean

            Yeah…. Wanna walk me through it?

            To: Jean

                        Umm….. I really wouldn’t know how, sorry…… like ive never done it before so…

            From: Jean

                        Mmm…. Alright, gimme one sec.

            Though he was partially relieved, Marco also felt like he had let a good chance go to waste. After the amount of times that Jean had been teasing him, he was simply itching to actually do something with it. Only problem? Marco had never done anything with anyone and therefore was not only embarrassed, but also clueless. Ignoring the slight regret he felt, he pulled out his laptop and cleared his workspace. The least he could do now was to actually get work done.

            Marco somberly looked at his phone, his face leaning on his palm, long lashes lazily touching his cheekbones as he blinked slowly. His calm demeanor vanished when the sudden ringtone of a phone call jerked him back to reality. Nearly dropping his phone twice, he answered the call.

            “H-hello?”

            A deep laugh traveled to Marco’s ear, making his finger on his mouse pad freeze.

            “Hey. Do you have your laptop up and running right now?” Jean asked.

            “Uh, yes. I am, yeah.” Marco managed to stutter out, though he was obviously confused.

            Jean on the other hand, smirked as he shifted his weight onto his bed and leaned back against the pillow. “Since you can’t get out of the house, I thought we could skype… obviously not the same thing but I’ll still get to see your cute face.” Jean could picture Marco either hiding his face or his mouth moving but no sounds coming out.

            “O-oh? Uhhhh well yeah, that sounds good.”

            “Great.”         

            Marco was about to press the end call button when he heard Jean say one last thing.

            “By the way Marco, Make sure you’re shirtless.”

Marco didn’t have the time to sputter out anything, and the line promptly went dead. Swiveling around in his comfortable and large computer chair, the only thing he could keep repeating in his mind was ‘Is this actually happening right now.’

           

           


End file.
